Between Metal and Skin
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: Ok, so this fanfiction takes place after the Rock of Ages deleted scene with Sherrie and Stacee Jaxx. Please read and enjoy. Reviews will make me a better writer. Please forgive any mistakes I have made, I checked a few times so, thanks


**Hey Guys. I watched this movie recently and I just missed the actual show that came to our town (Yet a couple of my friends went and it was amazing!) I thought I would read some fanfics from this, but found that there are not many at all. So I am writing this fanfiction after the deleted scene, if you don't know it I recommend watching it. Here is the link if you haven't seen it yet or need a refresher: watch?v=0wTYEtHYbgs****. It inspired me to write this particular fanfic. Please enjoy, read and review, and please forgive me fans of Drew/Sherrie, but I like the idea of ****Stacee Jaxx & Sherrie together. Rated 'M' for a reason though people. Thanks everyone. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ROCK OF AGES OR THE SONG THAT I WILL MENTION AND HAVE IN IT SLIGHTLY ****(I don't wanna spoil more than I have to, lol****), yet my idea shows will show through. -LouBirdGirl **

**Between Metal and Skin**

The room felt hot and the woman in my lap didn't help with the temperature. Her chest rose and fell as she still had her hands wrapped around the cool pole behind me, my breathing still trying to become even once again. My hands still lingered on her back and thigh as I scanned her face. I searched for any reaction, any emotion at all. The neon light that came up from under us seemed to highlight her features and caress her hair. I watched her lick her lips as if she was considering an idea, one that I believe I was sharing with her. Before I could test out the theory, I heard a knocking on the door.

Sherrie jolted slightly in my lap before standing up, pulling me to other side of the far sofa, grabbing my vest, jackets, and hat. She pushed me to the floor and motioned for me to be quiet then left me swiftly. I crawled to edge of the couch to see what was going on, making sure I would not be seen.

"Hey honey. What are you still doing back here?" Justice walked into the room and sat on the arm of the couch near the door.

"Nothing, Justice. I am just cleaning up." Sherrie said as she motioned to the knocked over bottle. She was reaching down to pick up most of the money I threw earlier. I felt something pull at my gut a little until I saw her stand up and hand all, but a few twenties and fifties on the floor, to Justice. "Go ahead, I will lock up and such tonight. I need to be alone for a bit before I leave here."

"Are you sure, Sherrie?" Justice looked down at what was in her hand before moving over to Sherrie. "I don't mind waiting."

"Go ahead on out. I will take care of everything, you are always the last one to leave."

Justice looked at her and smiled lightly, before patting her shoulder and walking out of the room. Sherrie shoulders dropped as if a weight lifted off her shoulders.

I moved to the sit on the edge of the striper pole stage, "That money was meant for you." She jumped after I spoke and turned towards me, her breath picking up again.

"I…I felt it was the right thing to do. Let's just say that she doesn't have a lot of honest people working for her. I make sure I pay my dues and when I can, I put more in. She doesn't like that I do it, but she stopped arguing with me by the second week I started…this half of the profession. I apparently can fight my side of any argument, in most cases." She slowly made her way closer to me, each step seemed slow and taunting. "How are you feeling?"

"That would depend on what you are talking about." I looked over to her, my hand gestured towards her, motioning her closer. She stepped into my reach and eased herself behind me, on to the stage itself.

"What are you thinking about then?" She rested her hands on my shoulders, her fingers dancing along their way down the sides of my arms.

I turn to face her, my hips between her long legs and my hands on her knees. "I am thinking I would appreciate another dance, if you will join me." Moving my hands up her thigh as I watch her eyes flicker in the faint light.

She appears hesitant at first, then says with a devious smile, "Very well." She pulls my hands off her legs before swinging one of them in between us and moving to the sound system, paging through the songs before she finds something she seems to like. Once the guitar solo starts to pierce the room, her hips began to sway and her head moved side to side.

Before she remembered I was still in the room, I stood up and leaned against the pole itself awaiting what she had to offer. She turned around to face me once the drums joined the guitar. I laughed slightly, "This song? Hmmm, never would have guessed you …" I watched as she moved more fluid towards, never breaking eye contact. My foot had started to tap to the beat of the song already. Her hands ran over her body as she strutted to the table itself. She smirked a pretty little smile before joining me up here, her hand spread across my chest. "_You know I never. I never seen you look so good. You never act the way you should. But I like it. And I know you like it too. The way that I want you. I gotta have you. Oh yes, I do_!" I sang to her as we faced one another and circled the pole in between us. I watched as one of her hands remained on the pole while the other moved from my chest to her hips.

"_You know I never. I never ever stay out late. You know that I can hardly wait. Just to see you, And I know you cannot wait…Wait to see me too_." Sherrie's head was thrown back and I watched as she put her hand back on my chest as if to stop me, I obeyed. _"I gotta touch you! 'Cause baby we'll be…_"

She had me sit before straddling my lap on the edge on the raised platform as we sang together. "_At the drive-in. In the old man's Ford. Behind the bushes. Until I'm screamin' for more, Down the basement, Lock the cellar door. And baby_…" With her in my arms, I stood up with her and spun with her quickly. I took hold of the back of her neck and her knee before letting the rest of her drop as she presses into me. "_Talk dirty to me_!" I never would have thought this girl would have such a voice on her, I liked the way it sounded, so far. A smirk pulled at my lips before I dropped us both down on to the couch and claim her neck with my lips.

Sherrie gasped then sang, "_You know I call you. I call you on the telephone. I'm only hoping that you're home. So I can hear you, When you say those words to me And whisper so softly. I gotta hear you_…" She wrapped a heeled leg around me and I allowed her to crawl on to me. She rolled her hips into mine and her hands played with her loud locks as my hands skimmed her torso.

"_Cause baby we'll be At the drive in. In the old man's Ford, Behind the bushes Until I'm screamin' for more. Down the basement, Lock the cellar door And baby_…" I screeched the beginning of that chorus, but had moved my hands up her back and I sat up to unclasp her bra.

Her hands were now gripping my hair and pulled slightly so I would look at her before she kissed my lips for a mere second before moaning, "_Talk dirty to me_!"

She slipped from my grip and wagged a finger at me slightly before I chased her up to the pole, grabbing the bandana on my way to her. I pinned her up against the metal before finishing what I had started by removing her bra. I don't think either of us cared about sing of the rest of the song because our lips touched again. My lips over took hers and she pressed her hips into mine. My hand reached down over her ass, making she shiver when my other hand rid her of the bra completely. Her chest against my own, already set for whatever I had in store. I had her moaning when I pulled her closer and gave her a better idea of what was going on. She kept up though, she had licked and nibbled on my bottom lip before I took possession of her mouth and slid my tongue over hers. The simple taste of her seemed to amp me up higher, she almost felt as if she was holding back though.

Her fingers started to distract me as they moved over my guns tattoos and lower yet as the guitar solo got closer to its finish. I broke the kiss, grabbed her hands, and tied them to the pole with the bandana. Lust filled her eyes as she tugged on her newly acquired restraints. I smiled as I started on her neck continued to play downward over her skin with my mouth. I took her breasts in my hands and messaged them roughly before kissing them tauntingly, being slow and deliberate with each action. Her breathing irregular and accelerated, more moans and pleasing noises escaped her lips.

She was able to loosen the bandana enough to pull it apart without me knowing because the next thing I knew she had grabbed ahold of my head and said, "It's your turn." She smiled before slipped under my arm and already hopped down to the ground. She removed her heels before motioning me to follow. I smirked as the song had finished playing and I jumped down, still trying to control what I sanity I had left. She held the bandana over her chest, but had removed her panties with her free hand. I closed the gap in between us immediately, my hands on her hips. I lifted her off the ground and moved us to the larger of the two couches. She wrapped her legs around my torso and removed the bandana from in between us to blindfold me.

When I attempted to remove it right away, my hand was smacked. So I kicked off my boots as I sit blind with a hot, now naked, blonde girl on my lap. Sherrie made sure to make her fingers run all down my neck and sides, leaving kisses in random places. She kissed my lips slightly as she began removing my belt and she was slightly clumsy when it came to my pants, but I allowed my patience to last long enough for Sherrie to do it herself. After the bindings were done and rid of, Sherrie removed the bandana from my head and her pupils were dilated and a hunger possessed her as we continued the kiss again. This kiss was slower, yet more determined to get the wanting needs of the other.

I broke the kiss to look over what was in front of me. I smirked when I was able to focus on the room itself slightly before returning my gaze to Sherrie, she had turn the brighter lights down. "Did you want me to go now?" I teased, my mouth directly above her ear before biting her earlobe and dropping to her neck and adding a new mark to her neck.

"Hell no!" was all Sherrie said before wrapping her legs around my waist. I gripped her firm rear before granting her what she asked for, what I was craving for. I slammed into her hard making her cry out already. I waited a moment before repeating the same movement again, this time her back was arching towards the air and her head was pressed into the cushion of the couch. Her grip tighten on my arms, but her heels urged me to move more. I began to quicken the pace, which seemed to suit the both of us just fine. I started to hear more sounds coming from her mouth, and the more I heard a woman, the more I was encouraged, so to speak. I allowed a smile pull at my lips again before I bent my head down and kissed her lips again and moved my hands to the sides of her torso.

Without the kiss breaking, we adjusted again to where she took control again. My back pressed on the back of the couch, Sherrie straddled and continued to ride with me. Our hips bucking and meeting together brought new expressions to her face each time. When she moaned aloud, I couldn't hold back the growl that resided in my throat. She started to slow and I let her take the control she wanted her now, Sherrie knew that I was letting her too. Her hands ran into my hair and held there as she held herself closer to me and kissed my lips again. Wrapping her arms around my neck and my hands holding her back, I didn't hold back any longer. I laid her back down on her back.

I heard her say my name under her breath, barely a whisper. I almost thought it was all in my head until, "Aww, fuck Stacee! More!" and she repeated that as I pumped harder in and out of her. Her pleads mingled with my own groans of pleasure, which almost brought to my end right then. Sherrie decided to sit up slightly, adding a newer pressure to what was already going on. I felt she was close, so I pulled completely out of her. She looked up at me with a disapproving look until I brought one hand to her hip and the other tormented her button slightly. Before too much time had passed, I moved my hand to grip her other hip and finish out hard and fast. She wrapped her arms across my back and I felt her breasts against my chest as we finished together, a mixture of curse words and satisfied moans filled the room now.

I propped up on my elbows, making sure no to lay my full body weight upon her, and kissed below her jaw and her eyes fluttered slightly before I spoke. "Hey, don't sleep yet. Do what you have to do for the club, and I will meet you out front." I kissed her forehead before grabbing my pants. I watched as Sherrie got dressed quick, smiled back at me, and left the room. I grabbed my stuff and went to go wait for her. I felt no more pain, only the after affect of the Sherrie high. She was going to come home with me. However much sleep she actual wanted to have, I would let her have, but if she didn't want sleep, it was going to be a long, yet interesting rest of the evening.

**Ok, so what is the verdict? This is my first Rock of Ages Fanfiction. I don't own anything from Poison or Rock of Ages. Please read and review, I become a better writer with each review I receive. I did NOT own anything, but the idea to do the fanfic for these to character. Thank you.**


End file.
